


of  soulmates and stardust

by risqueine



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boy With Luv, Figure Skater Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jakehoon, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Open to Interpretation, Soft Jakehoon, THIS IS TOO MUCH FLUFF, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, bois in love, get on board anyways, i am in love with jakehoon, i don't know how to tag, jakehoon drabble, jakehoon otp, jakehoon sails, man im adding tags, there's like a lot of feels, this is a luxury cruise peasants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risqueine/pseuds/risqueine
Summary: — [jakehoon au]  where sunghoon is beyond stressed due to an upcoming figure skating competition and jake, being the best friend he is, comes to his rescue.OR; jake's eyes crinkle when he smiles at sunghoon and deep crescents form near the corner of his mouth.OR; Sunghoon detests certain things, like lavender shampoo, but Jake has always been an exception.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | J, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 21
Kudos: 78





	of  soulmates and stardust

**Author's Note:**

> uh, hi! first fanfiction here! so, like this is my twitter au?? but thought i should share this with y'all! and yes this has been proofread by my soulmate, LULA! (i should probs leave her twt account too) and like yeah, don't judge me, i tried.
> 
> yell at me on twt @risqueine  
> love my bae on twt @@tallulaloo
> 
> yo, this turned out so bad, bye this is why i should give up on writing (but bae proofread this anyways so say thank you lula,,)

To say Sunghoon was stressed was honestly an understatement. He hadn’t been able to catch his breath at all in months and felt steps away from falling over a dangerously precocious precipe: owing to his finals, which had just mercifully ended, and, of course, a largely important figure skating competition.

A competition that hung over his head like impending doom(not quite; a laurel perhaps?) and one that his entire reputation as a figure skater rested upon.His coach had been stressing on that more often than not, leaving him on a teetering edge. Attempting a triple axel once again, Sunghoon tries to flow gracefully through his routine. 

Unfortunately, concentration is key to pulling off such moves and instead of landing smoothly and beautifully, his ankle twisted awkwardly and he landed with a harsh thud on the ice. Somehow, this fall scathed his self esteem more than his ankle. Sunghoon didn’t usually make such mistakes so close to a competition; why now of all times? 

A long sigh drawled itself from his chest and he lifted a hand to rub harshly against his temples - perhaps his only way of expressing his frustration.

"Sunghoon-ah?" His coach said as he beckons him closer with a swift nod. Sunghoon swiftly glid over to his instructor and felt a frown pull at his lips when he noticed the look his coach looked at him—almost a bit disheartened; he interprets. "I suggest you take a break.

"I'll be fine, sir! It just needs a bit more—" Sunghoon's protests are halted at bay as his coach interjects. "You need it. You have been stressed, I know. A break once in a while wouldn't hurt." His coach leaned over to give him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. 

Sunghoon gave his instructor a curt nod and dropped his chin, eyes focusing firmly on the ground as his vision swarmed with unshed tears. He didn’t want to see the look of pure disappointment painted on his instructor’s face -or perhaps that was just a feeling he felt in himself.

He did not wish to cry either so he blinked rapidly, forcing the tears back but never once looking up, refusing eye contact with his instructor who sighed softly. They both knew Sunghoon wasn’t going to leave the ice rink until he’d mastered his routine. 

His coach laid a gentle hand on Sunghoon’s arm and said, “Your hard efforts will pay off. I’m proud of you nevertheless,” Sunghoon nodded once again, a storm of emotions brewing in his gut, guilt eating him out. 

“I’ll leave the keys with you, okay? You lock up when you’re done practicing. But I’m serious when I say don’t stay too long, it won’t do any good to tire yourself out.” His coach slid the keys into Sunghoon’s grasp, turned and left the stadium with one final look at the discouraged boy, leaving a distraught Sunghoon behind, who was left alone to be swallowed in the abyss of his thoughts.

Sunghoon’s thoughts nearly swallowed him whole as he sank pitifully onto the cold ice below him, a crackling thud echoed in the empty ice rink and the sounds of sobs followed soon after. Loud sobs echoed through the stadium, 

as if to mock him and his fragile facade of confidence and strength which was slowly slipping away which was slowly slipping away because he was weighed down and weary; by expectations, by hopes, by opinions, by dreams; an uncanny,unceasing pressure on his young shoulders to be perfect.Perhaps if he bared his heart and soul open to the ice, it will let him melt into it? Perhaps he deserved the pain, he thought after sometime. Perhaps—

“Hoonie?” A soft and all too familiar voice called out his name. 

Sunghoon was harshly shaken from his reverie (or meltdown, his vocabulary became a little immaculate in the face of stress) as he whipped his head upwards, towards the doors —bless his poor neck— his eyes landing on his best friend and companion, Jake. 

Sunghoon, beyond his own control, felt the corner of his lips tug up into a soft smile as he looked fondly over to Jake. “Over here,” Sunghoon lifted an arm to wave at his friend, voice only wavering slightly. 

He did miss Jake's contagious smile.

Jake spotted the taller boy and walked up to the wall surrounding the rink, stopping short at the guard rails and looking cautiously at the ice, foot stepping nervously on the slippery surface, “Since when did the ice become the new bleachers?” 

A laugh rumbled out of Sunghoon’s chest as he smiled once more, this time wider and more genuine as he motioned his friend towards him. “It’s not going to hurt you, come on," Sunghoon pat the ice next to him, still haven’t not moved from his place sat upon it, the cold familiarity, the chill residing in his fingertips. 

“And freeze my butt off? No thanks,” Jake retorted, his own grin beaming right back, “I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to be out there in my trainers, won’t the ice crack or something?” 

Sunghoon pretended to be deep in thought before he erupted in fits of laughter.“Since when have you been concerned about ice?” Sunhoon laughter settles in a meek chuckle as his eyebrows furrowed, looking over to Jake with slight amusement, “But I guess it’s better not to take the risk,” Sunghoon lifted himself off the ice and slid slowly over to Jake. 

"Let me get these off, hold on,” Sunghoon removed his skates, wiggling his toes once they escaped their leather confines before sticking his feet into a pair of worn converse.

“You wanna sit there?” Jake asked suddenly, pointing to the topmost bleachers situated directly across the stadium and furthest away from their current position. Sunghoon lifted an eyebrow as a smile began to creep across Jake’s face, “Race you!” 

Before Sunghoon could protest or utter a word, Jake was bolting away, only his boisterous laugh left ringing in Sunghoon’s ear as Jake’s figure got further and further away. Sunghoon felt his heart jump in his chest and just as quickly he was on his feet, chasing rapidly after his best friend. Converse clad feet pounding against the ground as he felt a peal of laughter pull itself from his chest. 

The giggles echoed in the empty stadium, Jake calling back taunts continuously as Sunghoon ran after him.

The chilled wind from the rink pushed against his already red cheeks and Sunghoon couldn’t hold back the bright grin pulling at the corner of his mouth as he finally met up with a huffing Jake who stood proudly atop the bleachers. 

“I-I- beat y-huh-you,” Jake’s hands were on his knees as he gasped for breath, body tiring easily for he wasnot prepared to sprint up stairs (but he didn't mind for Jake always found that amusing). Sunghoon felt the adrenaline pump through his body as he met Jake’s deep brown gaze—he never noticed the chestnut shade of Jake's eyes before— and responded so softly it might have been a whisper,

“Yeah, you did,"

Jake seemed to have heard though and lifted his head in childish triumph, meeting Sunghoon’s eyes with a goofy grin. Sunghoon was weak for moments like these, when he got to see this look of complete happiness on Jake’s face 

and perhaps that is when he noticed the smallest details on his puppy-like face: the little crinkle by his eyes, the crookedness of his smile, the little crescents that deepened the more his grin stretched across his face, the way his whole body seemed to scrunch up in joy.It was euphoric, truly, the amount of exhilaration one person could exude and provide.

“Come on, I’ll get you a drink,” Sunghoon gave him a small smile, nodding at the prospect of a drink. “You can tell me what's wrong as well.” Sunghoon looked at Jake in bewilderment as he once again noticed the little crinkled by his eyes. Like a cold bath, Sunghoon felt the soft aura around him drain away. 

“I-nothings wrong,” Sunghoon forced out, not trusting himself to speak. "I know you." Jake ran a hand through his hair, as he looked at him with adoration. 

"I know something's up with you. I can just feel it," he continued, while tugging at his arm. "I mean, your aura is so stressful it's gonna give ME wrinkles," he chuckled, and Sunghoon couldn't help the little smile dancing on his lips. 

"Fine, but how can I convince you that there's indeed nothing wrong with your best friend?" 

"By telling your homie what's up." Jake simply stated before tugging at his arm and pointing at the vending machine. Sunghoon followed after Jake as the older boy walked to a nearby vending machine and pulled two drinks from it, pushing one into Sunghoon’s hands and pulling at the ice skater to sit next to him, thighs pressed tightly against the other's. 

"So, what's wrong?" Jake asked, leaning into the taller boy leading to their shoulders being pressed just as close. “I’m just a bit stressed about this upcoming competition,” Sunghoon admitted gently, knowing he was not going to be out of this one. 

"Like, I feel like I have not done enough. I could be much, much better. But something is holding me back and I'm not sure what it is." he continued, his fingers playing with the lid of his drink but not opening it.  
"Could it be that you're anxious? Your anxiety might be the reason you're holding back."

Sunghoon nods, the tears coming back to him again. "Guess so, but what could I have done better?" "Have you done all you can for it? You haven’t been slacking off?”

Jake popped his own drink open but paused as he began lifting it to his mouth. “No, I guess not, but it’s just-”

“I have known you for a very long period of time, Hoonie." Jake's voice sounded like a soft whisper, a gentle acceptance as Sunghoon saw his friend placing his drink next to him and pried gently at his own fingers to open the can for him. "You have made your parents proud, your coach proud and-" 

"You aren't proud of me?" Sunghoon let slip the words before he could stop himself. Jake looked at him, confusion visible on his features. "What makes you say that, dummy?" He handed Sunghoon the opened can and resumed to drink his. Sunghoon took a sip of the latte flavored drink as he sighed inwardly. 

"So, I was saying?" Jake looked at him, smiling softly at him. "I must have not told you how proud you make me all the time. I am so so proud to be your best friend, words can't describe." He put his head on his shoulder and Sunghoon detected a scent alike that of lavender which wafted into his nose 

(Sunghoon usually couldn't stand this smell, but of course, Jake was the only exception he will allow, because why not). He took a deep breath, almost as if registering Jake's scent into his psyche. 

"Gimme your hand."

Sunghoon gave him a quizzical look, but complied nevertheless. Sunghoon placed the now empty can next to him as he held out his hand. Jake gave him a lopsided grin, before interlacing their fingers together, his own long fingers fitting into the crevices of his slightly calloused ones(He never realized how calloused Jake's palms were but he was sure his probably weren't any different). 

"No one is asking you to do more than what you’re giving. Not your coach, not your mom, and definitely not me. Get it?" Jake drew tiny ministrations on his knuckles and Sunghoon could only stare, his tears slowly slipping down his face. He couldn't help but once again notice those small details about his best friend. And he felt his heart swell with adoration for his beautiful comrade. 

(Jake let him cry. He continued with the tiny ministrations as Sunghoon sniffled. Jake had proposed giving Sunghoon some alone time to cry but Sunghoon's grip tightening on his told him that he preferred his presence and once again, he could not help but feel a warm churning in the pit of his stomach. Of course, he swatted away at the feeling.)

And slowly, bit by bit, the pressure that crept up onto him released into a warm feeling of love and acceptance and Sunghoon felt his whole body relax, leaning into Jake's warmth and tightening his (already vice-like) grip on Jake's hand lest he lost him too.

"What would I ever do without you?" “I’m always going to be here for you, so you don’t need to worry about that,”. “Yeah,” Sunghoon sunk into the metal bleachers, enjoying the comfort of Jake’s warmth pressed against him, eyes wandering to the ice rink below. 

"Say, you wanna get out of here? It's freezing. Also, my hand might lose circulation if you keep holding onto it like this, man." Jake said with an exasperated tone, but they both knew he would complain the moment they stopped holding hands.

"This time, I'm not letting go your hand so deal with it." Sunghoon said, smirking at Jake.

"Just tell me you're gonna treat me to something."

"Yeah, I'll treat you to something."

Sunghoon had never known exactly what drew him towards the ice. It was an unparalleled attraction of a sort ever since he was first introduced to ice skating and soon it grew on him and became a part of him. The ice cold and wet and left a chill deep in his bones, but as he stared at Jake’s bright smile, his own stretching across his lips, Sunghoon realized that while ice might be all those things, it’s also beautiful and calming and it preserves things that are meant to last forever and perhaps, Jake's smile was one of those precious moments he wanted to keep. Just to himself. 

For as long as forever stretched on, he would hold onto these moments, and especially to this person.

Onto his best friend, Jake.


End file.
